Zelena Mills
Zelena is the wicked witch of the West, daughter of Cora and half sister of Regina Mills. She is also mother to her daughter, also named Robin after her father. She is a former antagonist on Once Upon a Time. She is the main antagonist of the second half of the season three, tertiary antagonist in the second half of Season 4 and first half of Season 5, then an anti-villain/anti-hero in the second half of Season 5 . History Early life Zelena was abandoned in the woods by her mother, Cora, a woman who lusted for power. She was later sent through the portal of a twister to Oz, landing in the magical land. Zelena later is adopted by a woodcutter and his wife. The wife is blind and does not believe that the baby is magical while the father (thinking his new daughter cute at first) realizes she is nothing but a witch. Many years later, after her mother died, Zelena was verbally and physically abused by her father. Around twelve years old in 1947, Zelena came across Cora, unaware the woman was her biological mother. She later befriended her half-sister Regina when they were young, and learned they were related. However, Cora separated them and sent Zelena back to Oz, giving her a potion that made her forget all about Regina. After having enough of her father, Zelena left to look for her biological family, bujt she was soon spoiled and hated her mother for abandoning her and later became determined to ruin her half-sister's happiness, but also her existence. Sometime over the course in Oz, Glinda invites Zelena to come join their circle of "sisters" along with the Witch of the East and the Withc of the North. However, when Dorothy Glae arives in Kansas, Zelena starts turning green again. After realizing that Dorothy will be out of her way, Zelena banishes Glinda to the Enchanted FOrest and takes over control of Oz. Many years later, Dorothy returns to Oz in order to bring down Zelena. During this time, she meets Hades the Lord of the Dead after scareing off the Munchkins. The romance between them blossoms, but Zelena cannot let him love her, in fear that her revenge will never be completed. Zelena sends him away, warning him to never show his face to her again. Heroes and Villains Zelena helps Regina protect Sarah, Emma's and John's baby sister before she is replaced by a Changeling Queen named Chrysalis. Family * Robin Hood II (daughter, with Robin Hood) * Unnamed adoptive mother † * Unnamed adoptive father * Cora (biological mother) † * Jonathan (biological father) * Prince Henry (step-father) † * Regina Mills (maternal half-sister) * Leopold (half-brother-in-law) * Snow White (step-niece) * Emma Swan (step-great-niece) * Henry Mills (adoptive nephew/step-great-great-nephew) * Prince Neal (step-great-nephew) * Robin Hood (father of her daughter) † * The Miller (maternal grandfather)† * King Xavier (paternal step-grandfather)† Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters